<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alarms by SeaRoslinFalcon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959681">Alarms</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaRoslinFalcon/pseuds/SeaRoslinFalcon'>SeaRoslinFalcon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Battlestar Galactica (2003)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BSG kink, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:27:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaRoslinFalcon/pseuds/SeaRoslinFalcon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sick bay Smut.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>William Adama/Laura Roslin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Alarms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote a bunch of stuff on BSG Kink around 5-6 years ago.  I recently came across these fics and decided to fix them up a little and post them here. Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She wasn't sure what had gotten into her today, but she was horny. Surprising given the fact that she was hooked up to all the bells and whistles of Sick Bay, a tube in her arm infusing chemo. Even with the poison, she hadn't felt this way in a long time. Duty and sickness and worry had taken precedence over such a selfish and unfruitful feeling for years. The thought of Bill’s hands (which were currently holding his book) on her skin sent a pleasant tingle through her. His voice steadily reading to her was already working its magic against the Dilixon.

 Typically once the medication had finished infusing, he left her alone to rest. Then he would come back to assist her in getting to her next meeting aboard Galactica or to the hangar deck. </p>
<p>He used to wait as she slept and the vital sign machine cycled. But she had put a stop to that. "As your superior officer, I am ordering you not to hover!" Bill, like the good soldier he is obeyed. He always did everything that she needed. It was tough on her. She wasn’t used to being cared for in this way. She spent her life caring for others: her baby sisters, her sick mother, and an almost completely forgotten barrage of needy ex-boyfriends. She always took care of herself. So this type of attention and kindness was foreign to her. All of this selflessness and (she couldn’t deny) love that came from him was starting to sink into her bones. Apparently Dilixon had an unlisted side effect: it chipped away at her emotional walls. </p>
<p>She realized now that he was never going to get through her sickness without getting himself a broken heart. She hated this, but knew deep down that there was absolutely nothing she could do about it. She would not wish the kind of pain coming Bill’s way on her worst enemy. Laura knew all too well what it was like to be left alone after the person who you love most in the world is gone. It happened to her more than once. Going through it nearly turned her heart to stone. She didn't want that for Bill. </p>
<p>Her list of wants was a mile long. She wished to be well and to share herself. She wanted a long and happy lifetime of staring into Bill’s deep blue eyes. She wanted to know the touch of his hands intimately. It wasn't fair. Their circumstances didn’t allow for any of it.  Yet he continued to give her everything. It was time to give him something back.</p>
<p>As her IV was disconnected, Bill stood to go. Ishay whipped the privacy curtain back around them. Laura suspected that this gesture was to prevent anyone from seeing the president and the Old Man embrace. She need not worry about such things on any other day. The Admiral and the President usually kept enough distance between them for All the Lords of Kobol. </p>
<p>Not today.</p>
<p>As he stood to go, she turned her head towards him and was met with exactly what she wanted. The Admiral's crotch was almost at the perfect height. At once she fiddled with the bed control and raised the head a few inches. Bill stood still. He was waiting for her to say something, she was sure. Instead, she lifted her hand and used the back of her fingertips to touch his groin. She said nothing as she began to lift the fabric back and find his zipper. He said nothing, but she heard his breath catch at this most unexpected contact.  He seemed to freeze, unsure how to handle this new development.</p>
<p>As the zipper came open, Bill clumsily cleared his throat to cover the sound. Laura was on a mission to give him something. She wanted him to feel appreciated, and loved (or lusted after at least). But if she was honest with herself... The thought of love was quickly quieted as his pants and shorts fell from his waist. 

Gods help her, on many occasions she had imagined what this park of him looked like. Her mind didn't do him justice. He was thick and perfect in length. Uncircumsized. She marveled at that. A little Caprican rich boy, son of the successful and powerful attorney; how was he uncut? She made a mental note to ask him later as her eyes drifted. His balls were big and heavy in her palm. When had she started touching him? She wasn't sure, but she felt a flood of desire between her legs as her hand moved to cover his shaft and her tongue reached forward to lick his sack.</p>
<p>His breath hitched loudly at the touch of her tongue. He almost took a step back. She could feel it coming, so she tightened her grip on him. She quite literally had him by the balls. To save himself from yelling out he came closer to the bed, his thighs now in contact with the mattress.  She looked up for a moment. She should get his consent after all, and she was dying to see the shock and desire in his eyes.</p>
<p>"Read to me, Bill."</p>
<p>"Wh-what?"</p>
<p>"If you can't be quiet," she whispered, "read to me."</p>
<p>He picked up the book and opened it as Laura twisted her hand up and down his shaft. His foreskin fascinated her as it hid and then revealed his dark red glans with each stroke. </p>
<p>"I ... I can't. " he studdered.</p>
<p>"Then you’ll need to to be quiet while I..."</p>
<p>"You don't have to do this."</p>
<p>"Thank you Bill. I know that I don't have to. I Want to."</p>
<p>“I can be quiet. I spent many years in shared officer’s quarters.” There was no boasting in his voice, he was pleading, trying to provide her with proof that he could comply with her wishes so she would continue.</p>
<p>She lapped at him. Starting by moving herself under his balls and working her way up and over. She couldn't help but moan at the taste of him; salty and sour and sweet. He was delicious. It beat the hell out of algae, that was for sure.</p>
<p>Satisfied that his balls were thoroughly wet and significantly tighter than they had been at first glance, she moved her mouth up to lick and suck along the sides of his shaft. This was harder to maneuver while laying on her back, so she directed him towards her. He was truly hovering now. His book resting under his arm as his hand gripped the bed.</p>
<p>She planted her palm on his shaft, pushing him to a more manageable angle for her position. When she took his now glistening and almost purple glans into her mouth and gently sucked, the book tumbled to the floor with a loud thud.</p>
<p>Laura couldn't help it. She giggled. Her hand took over massaging his cock and she beamed up at him. He was totally at her mercy. Flustered and needy and panting. Gods he was a sexy son of a bitch and he didn't even know it. His eyes locked with hers and it almost tore her heart out. He was beautiful in her eyes. If it were physically possible for her to throw him onto the bed and ride his cock until he begged for mercy she would do it. He would feel so good inside of her, of that she was sure.</p>
<p>Alas, her body would not allow for such gymnastics, so she broke their shared gaze and swallowed as much of him as she could. She could get a little further down his shaft if he could just support her head. As soon as the thought came to her his hand was there. He held her gently, allowed her to put her weight on him as his fingers tangled in her falling locks. With this beautiful teamwork she could plunge her mouth down to his balls. She impressed herself that she was able to take all of his length in. Lords if she could, she would swallow the entire man. She wanted every bit of him inside of her.</p>
<p>To those outside their curtained off cubicle, it could have sounded like the president was having trouble with the dry heaves. Nothing unusual for a chemo patient. And the staff knew never to breach the curtain unless she rang her bell or a machine started alarming. So she pressed on, unconcerned by the sounds she made.</p>
<p>He stayed silent. Taking the assault on his dick impressively. She took him in and pulled away, varying her rhythm and adding pressure from her tongue and suction from her lungs as she pleased, marveling at all his subtle reactions. She went in and on until she had to breathe, tears from lack of oxygen filling her eyes. She was relentless with her hand on his shaft in the moments when she needed a break for air. </p>
<p>The times when her hand took over and only her tongue played and flicked at his cock she looked up and saw him staring down at her. His expression could only be described as reverential which only made her passion grow. She ran the tip of her tongue all around his head and shaft. She shook her head with her lips pursed over his length. She allowed his thick head entry to her mouth and showed him what her cheeks felt like from the inside. She held his balls lightly and began to suck him from root to tip again and again. And she loved every second of pleasuring him.</p>
<p>To make him fall apart, she placed a knuckle behind his balls and pushed against his perineum. The indirect stimulation to his prostate sent his cum swiftly down her throat. As he pulsed in her mouth she swallowed every drop with gusto.</p>
<p>It wasn’t until just before he came that the excitement of it all had her heart racing. So much so that it set off an alarm on one of the machines she was still hooked to. Panic waved over Bill’s face immediately after he came with the softest of grunts.  Laura surmised the problem and gestured for him to sit back down. </p>
<p>Bill barely got his pants on and his ass in the chair before Ishay came running in to check on the blaring alarm.</p>
<p>"Madam President, are you..."</p>
<p>Laura sushed the medic and pointed to Bill, who smartly feigned sleep.</p>
<p>"I'm fine, I think one of these wires came loose." She whispered as she started unhooking herself from the leads.</p>
<p>Ishay cleared the alarm and seemed satisfied with her patients explanation. "Do you need any medication for nausea? I thought I heard..."</p>
<p>"No. That will be all." She dismissed.</p>
<p>"I think you're done for the day then, Sir." The machines were all turned off and the privacy curtain once again closed.</p>
<p>Bill opened his eyes at the sound. He stood and lowered his lips to her ear and whispered with his sexy husk, "No Laura. You are not done for the day. I have plans for you."</p>
<p>She would be happy with a long and luxurious sleep in the arms of the Admiral.  But whatever he had in mind...she was looking forward to it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>